How we split up the world II/List of Events
A list of all of the possible events to take place every fifteen minutes in How we split up the world II. They are selected by a random number generator by Heartphilia. 1. A civil war has broken out in ___. They may not invade other countries for the rest of the round. 2. A tsunami has flooded the coastline of ___. The main focus of the government is now here, so they may only invade countries every ten minutes for the rest of the round. 3. ___ has accidentally launched an atomic weapon at a major city in ___. War has broken out between these two, and they may now only invade countries that they share a border with for the rest of the round. 4. A draft has gone into effect in ___. They may now invade countries every three minutes for the rest of the round. 5. A terrorist attack from ___ has happened in ___. ___ (same as the second one listed) may now only invade ___ (same as the first one listed) for the rest of the round. 6. A coup d'etat has been staged in ___. The military is now more powerful, and may invade countries every two minutes for the rest of the round, but other countries may now invade up to two fifths of the country, unless they protect their borders. 7. ___ is low on money. They must give up a section of their country to ___. 8. ___ is going strong! They may invade up to two fifths of a country at once for the rest of the round. 9. ___ is going through depression. Their military is not as strong, so they may only invade one fifth of a country per round. 10. A violent protest has taken place in ___. The army of ___ (different country) has come in without permission to stop the protests. Both countries may only invade others every fifteen minutes for the rest of the round. 11. A strong wall has been built along the borders of ___. This country may not be invaded for the rest of the round. 12. ___ seeks land from ___. The two must agree to trade a certain piece of land. 13. The military is weak in ___. Half of the country may be invaded now until the end of the round, unless they protect their borders.. 14. ___ has two nuclear missiles to launch, that they will only have until the round ends. If they launch a missile at a country, they may invade up to two thirds of the country afterward, but only once per country that they attack. 15. ___ has become an empire. Only up to one fifth of the country may be invaded, and they may invade up to half of a country until the end of the round. 16. ___ has become an ally of ___. These two countries may not invade each other until the end of the round. 17. In battle, the military of ___ has lost lots of troops, and their military is weaker. They may not protect themselves from invasions and also may only invade up to one fifth of a country until the end of the round. 18. The military of ___ has become much more powerful. They may invade two countries every five minutes until the end of the round. Category:Articles by Heartphilia